Je te cherchais
by Hunter D. Phenix
Summary: Titre : Je te cherchais. Couple : Shanks x OC Type : Lemon Résumé : Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ce moment ! Elle allait enfin pouvoir lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.


Titre : Je te cherchais.

Couple : Shanks x OC

Type : Lemon

Résumé : Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ce moment ! Elle allait enfin pouvoir lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Disclamer: Oda-sensei pour les personnages ! (Sauf mon OC)

En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait neuf bon mois qu'elle parcourait les mers à la recherche d'un homme. Fatigué et ayant perdu sa trace depuis quelques tant, elle s'arrêta dans un bar pour manger. Un bar sombre, bondé de monde et pourtant pas si bruyant que ça. Il n'y avait plus de table libre, alors, elle s'assit au bar. Et commanda à manger. Elle n'avait pas regardé autour d'elle, elle savait très bien qu'il n'y avait que des hommes autour d'elle, et pour éviter tout problème elle avait enfilé une longue cape noir qui lui descendait jusqu'au pied et une capuche lui couvrait la moitié du visage. Maligne la petite.

Un groupe d'homme faisait beaucoup de bruit au fond de la salle, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende :

-Allez ! Ben, rends-moi ça ! Dit un homme au cheveux roux.

Oui, c'était lui. Elle reconnaîtrait sa voix entre mille. Elle finit de manger et attendit que ces hommes se calment un peu pour enfin partir à leur rencontre.

Sauf que, ils ne se calmèrent pas, même après trente minutes. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers eux.

Un homme au cheveux gris et long, attaché en queue de cheval, la remarqua et tapa du coude son capitaine. Il releva la tête, toujours avec un grand sourire idiot.

-Tu veux boire un coup avec nous ? Lui proposa-t-il en lui tendant une chope de rhum.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne bois pas, Shanks.

On pouvait voir un regard surpris sur le visage du dénommé Shanks. L'homme qu'elle cherchait depuis des mois se trouvait à présent devant ses yeux.

-C'est toi, Jun ? Demanda Shanks.

Elle retira sa capuche délicatement.

-Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Jun était une jeune fille de vingt ans au yeux vert et cheveux châtain clairs.

Shanks, comme tout le reste de son équipage, était bien surpris de la présence de la jeune demoiselle. Elle sourit, il sourit. Elle était contente de pouvoir le revoir. Neuf mois, neuf longs mois privé de sa présence, c'était trop, c'était dure. Elle n'avait pas perdu espoir, elle n'avait pas abandonné, pourtant à plusieurs reprises elle y avait pensé, surtout en ce moment où elle avait perdu sa trace. Et il se tenait là, en face d'elle. Elle avait tellement envie de le serrer dans ses bras et ne plus jamais le lâcher, mais la gène lui empêchait de faire une telle chose.

-Reste pas planté là, viens t'asseoir, lui ordonna-t-il en tapant la banquette pour lui indiquer de venir s'asseoir juste à côté de lui.

Elle sentit ses joues rosirent un peu, puis alla s'asseoir à côté de son bien-aimé. Ils passèrent des heures à parler tous ensemble, à rigoler et à boire. Même Jun qui ne buvait pas, avait accepté un verre de rhum pour fêter sa retrouvaille avec Shanks et son équipage, mais surtout avec Shanks.

Ils avaient passé toute l'après-midi mais aussi la moitié de la soirée dans ce bar avant de rentrer sur le Red Force qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'île dans une crique où l'on pouvait apercevoir une petite plage.

Plus tard dans les alentours de minuit Jun sortit de sa cabine, que l'équipage du Roux lui avait prêté pour la nuit, pour sortir prendre l'air, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. De plus, elle savait pertinemment que Shanks était de garde ce soir là.

-Tu ne dors pas, Jun ? Demanda Shanks depuis la vigie.

Elle leva la tête et sourit.

-Non, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, lui répondit-elle.

Il descendit de la vigie pour rejoindre son amie qui s'était accoudé à la rambarde.

-Au fait Jun, reprit-il, je ne te l'ai pas demandé avant, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle le regarda un moment, puis remit son regard sur le large. Elle esquissa un sourire. Elle le savait. Elle le savait qu'il allait poser cette question, elle l'a redouté cette fameuse question. Elle lui devait bien une explication, après tout, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'était mise à le chercher.

-Jun... ?

A aucun moment elle aurait pensé que lui avouer ses sentiments aurait été aussi dur.

-Shanks...

-Ça ne se passe pas bien au village ?

Décidément il ne comprenait rien !

-Au contraire ! Tous se passe merveilleusement bien au village, enfin ça fait neufs mois que je n'y ai pas mit les pieds...

Il l'a dévisagea tendrement.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle soupira, la tête baissé un peu honteuse.

-Tu vas me prendre pour une idiote, mais si j'ai pris le large c'était pour te remercier..

Il examina dans sa tête chaque paroles que Jun venait de lui dire puis il se mit à rire.

-C'est vrai que c'était idiot ! Ahah, mais c'est gentil. Mais idiot car tu aurais pu mettre ta vie en danger... puis tu n'avais pas besoin de me remercier tu sais ! Lui répondit-il un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Shanks... Je t'aime !

En disant cela son cœur avait raté un battement. Elle n'aurait jamais cru, en cet instant, pouvoir lui dire si furtivement. Elle sentit ses joues rosir après avoir fait une telle déclaration.

Shanks lui de son côté la regardai d'un air étonné.

Ne sachant où se mettre, Jun partit. Elle ne savait pas où aller, mais qu'importe, elle devait marcher et partir loin de l'homme a qui elle venait d'avouer ses sentiments.

Soudain, elle sentit un bras l'attraper par la taille, ce bras la fit reculer pour le coller délicatement contre un torse chaud. Le torse du Roux. Le torse qu'elle prenait plaisir à regarder. Shanks déposa sa tête dans le creux du cou de la jeune fille. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle était heureuse et gêné à la fois.

Elle ne se posait aucune question. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir si son amour était réciproque. Non, de toute façon elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Il ne l'aime pas. Ou du moins pas de la façon dont elle elle l'aime. Elle le savait, elle s'en foutait, elle le voulait c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Et lui ? Shanks était un homme comme les autres. Ayant des plaisirs à combler. Il n'était pas insensible à cette petite beauté qu'était Jun. Des formes généreuses, un sourire d'ange, des yeux captivants. Il appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme. Mais il n'avait pas le temps, ni l'envie de donner son cœur. C'était un pirate, un vagabond. Mais il en avait besoin. Il l'avait besoin de tendresses, de caresses, d'amour. Il l'a voulait elle. Pour une nuit, seulement, mais il allait la combler.

Elle se retourna vers lui, elle colla son front contre celui du Roux. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amante. Il descendit délicatement jusqu'à trouver sa main. Il la prit fermement et la tira à l'intérieur du navire. Il l'amena jusqu'à sa cabine. Ils ne disaient rien, leur envie se ressentait dans leur souffle et dans leur regard.

Il l'a posa délicatement sur son lit, l'embrassa dans le cou. Jun passait ses mains dans les cheveux rouge de l'empereur, puis dans sur son dos, sur ses fesses, elle remonta ses mains vers son dos, les mit sur le torse musclé de son amant. Elle lui retira son tee-shirt et le fit basculer sur le dos. De cette manière il pouvait la toucher de son unique bras.

Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Shanks passa sa main à l'intérieur du débardeur de Jun pour masser sa poitrine. Il descendit sa main sur les fesses de son amie. La jeune femme se releva et retira son tee-shirt. Elle lui enleva son pantalon, puis recommença à l'embrasser.

Elle se sentait bien. Elle aimait ces sensations, ces caresses, ces baisers.

Shanks n'étais désormais vêtu que de son caleçon qui moulait parfaitement la bosse qui s'était formé quelques minutes déjà.

Jun l'embrassa de toute part, elle parcourait son corps et laissait la trace de ses lèvres sur chaque millimètre de la peau bronzé de l'empereur. Elle le voulait.

Le pirate lui retira son short, puis sa culotte. Il entra deux doigts dans son intimité faisant de légers vas-et viens, tandis que la demoiselle aux cheveux châtain retenait de faible gémissement de plaisir. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, il lui mit un autre doigt, allant un peu plus vite dans chacun de ses mouvements.

La jeune femme, en voulant plus, lui retira ses doigts, elle prit le membre de son bien-aimé en main, faisant d'agréable vas-et-viens d'après les gémissements du pirate.

Le Roux l'arrêta et la fit basculer sur le dos, la pénétrant délicatement. La jeune femme grimaçant un peu, son amant ne bougeant pas, la laissant s'habituer à l'engin qui était rentré un peu plus tôt en elle.

Deux ou trois minutes passèrent, Jun bougea légèrement son basin, signe que Shanks pouvait enfin lui faire se qu'elle désirait tant.

Avec un sourire tendre, l'empereur commença de long vas-et-viens. Elle ne prenait toujours pas plaisir, mais le pirate savait être tendre et doux, de ce fait, elle ne tarda pas à lâcher quelques gémissements de plaisir.

Il déposa quelques baisers sur la poitrine de son amante, sans arrêter ses vas-et-viens.

Elle prenait plaisir, et lui aussi. Les gémissements de la demoiselle se faisait plus forts, de son côté Shanks les retenait.

Le Roux allait de plus en plus vite, et de plus en plus fort. Il donnait tout pour la satisfaire.

Leur souffle se faisait court, la peau mouillé par la transpiration, cette nuit-là, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Leur corps se mélangeaient, leur respiration, leur langue, leurs cries. Ils étaient collés comme deux aimants ne pouvant plus se séparer l'un de l'autre.

Shanks vint à bout de cet échange si intense en se vidant de tout son être. La jeune femme laissa s'échapper un dernier crie.

Il se retira, ils s'embrassèrent avant de finir tout deux dans les bras de Morphée.

Les rayons du soleil se déposèrent délicatement sur le visage de Shanks le Roux. Il ouvrit les yeux, puis les referma. Il se frotta les yeux, et les rouvrit peu à peu, essayant de s'habituer à la lumière qui envahissait désormais la pièce dans son entièreté.

Il se tourna et sa plus grande surprise, Jun n'était plus là. Non, en revanche une lettre trôna à sa place. Il la prit, s'assit un bord de son lit, tournant cette enveloppe dans tous les sens, réfléchissant à son contenu. Il ne tenu pas longtemps et l'ouvrit.

_Shanks,_

_Je suis désolé d'être partie sans rien dire. Seulement, je sais pertinemment que tu ne ressens rien pour moi. Je l'ai bien sentis cette nuit. L'amour que je te porte n'est pas réciproque, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis partie car je ne voulais pas à avoir affronter ton regard, je ne voulais pas entendre la vérité. Au fond, j'ai mal de te quitter ainsi mais si je serais resté plus... Shanks, je t'aime tellement... _

_Adieu,_

_Jun._

L'empereur laissa échapper un léger soupir. Il rangea la lettre dans sa table de chevet. Il se coucha, prit une bonne bouffé d'air, et se rendormis.

_« L'émotion nous égare : c'est son principal mérite. »_

_Oscar Wilde_

Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! N'hésiter pas à laisser votre avis ! :)


End file.
